The Tragic Depressing News (In memoriam: Jack Riley (1935-2016)
by cartoonman412
Summary: Tommy, Kimi, Chuckie, Angelica, Phil, Susie, Lil and Toby are married to 1 another, but Tommy recieves tragic news that his and Dil's father, Stu Pickles passed away from stroke complications at the age of 79 that evening.


Narrator: Tommy came back home to his and Kimi's house right after work at the toy factory that evening.

35 Year Old Chuckie: "There he is."

33 Year Old Tommy: "Look, I'm pretty sure you also heard that somebody walked into the toy factory while I was playing with my own sneakers, and do I go fast-walking in sneakers every single Saturday afternoon in Eucaipah park? oh, yes I do."

31 Year Old Kimi: "Tommy, we're not here because of any of that."

33 Year Old Tommy: "Alright, I know what this is about, somebody saw me playing cops and robbers with a young man at Java Lava this morning."

(Brief Pause)

33 Year Old Tommy: "Okay, so was I involved in the city bombing? a little bit."

Didi: "No, Tommy, you're not getting' it."

33 Year Old Tommy: "Alright, we'll go deeper: yeah right, I was followed by that talking monkey who said he was from the future, turns out he was just a present-day monkey with a crazy attitude."

16 Year Old Dil: "But, Tommy, you don't understand."

33 Year Old Tommy: "Oh I understand alright, I understand that I've made lots of crazy enemies by doing crazy taunts up at the jailhouse windows, oh, and another thing, raise your hand if you think rabbits are magical, and up it goes, Thomas Malcom Pickles is the only 1 in this house."

32 Year Old Angelica "Tommy, that's not exactly why they're all here, and none of us heard about you horsing around at work."

33 Year Old Tommy: "Oh, so why's everybody here, Kimi?"

31 Year Old Kimi: "Tommy, your father is deceased, he had a stroke this afternoon and he passed away later this evening."

33 Year Old Tommy: "You don't normally pass away from that, Kimi, you just host a New Year's Eve party and go crazy."

37 Year Old Susie: "Tommy, it's true, we're terribly sorry."

33 Year Old Tommy: "Oh my word, I don't believe this, he's gone for good? okay, well, I'm gonna go write to everybody on Twitter with a depressing terrible day status and nothing more."

Didi: "Your father was a super good man, Tommy."

33 Year Old Tommy: "Thanks, Mom, I just can't believe he's really gone for good."

Later at Eucaipah Church….

Reverend Jones: "Thank you all for coming, everybody, we're all here to celebrate the life and memories of Stuart Pickles, and here to say a few words about Stu, are his sons, Tommy and Dil Pickles and his niece, Angelica Pickles."

33 Year Old Tommy: "Our dad had always hoped to be buried with his pet ferret, Bingo, so I'd like to thank the Eucaipah Veterinary Society for putting Bingo down so fast."

16 Year Old Dil: "I remember this 1 time Dad and all of us went fishing when we all went camping over-night in a cabin, summer vacations were the best part of his entire life."

32 Year Old Angelica: "What can I say about Uncle Stu? he was 1 of the greatest toy inventors of all times, he was real hilarious and clever and intelligent, and we'll never forget about him."

Reverend Johnson: "And now, Didi, Drew, Lou and Lulu Pickles would like to say their final goodbyes."

Didi: "Stu, I know this isn't gonna be the exact same without you, but goodbye, I'll never forget about our married times together as always."

Drew: "Goodbye, bro, I'll never forget the times where we sometimes argued with 1 another then worked things out."

Grandpa Lou: "Farewell, Stu, Lulu and I will never forget about you."

Grandma Lulu: "You were always a good son to both of us."

Reverend Jones: "Okay, that's enough for now, on to Eucaipah Cemetery, everybody."

Later, at Eucaipah Cemetery, Stu's closed green casket is being lowered to the ground.

Reverend Jones: "Goodbye and farewell, Stu, rest in heavenly peace and let the angels sing peacefully to you in the skies of heaven."

Later at the wake in Drew, Charlotte and Angelica's house

Grandpa Lou: "Hot diggity dog, I knew it, grilled shrimp and seafood platters."

Drew: "Well, Pop, it's a good thing they decided to do this in his memories."

33 Year Old Tommy: "John, Kayla, your grandfather was a truly good man to all of us."

John: "Thanks a bunch, Dad."

Kayla: "At least he's in our memories right now."

Didi: "Okay, everybody, it's time to take an opportunity to remember him by."

Flashback Memory: _Angelica Breaks a Leg_

 _ **Didi: "Stu? what are you doing?**_

 _ **Stu: "Making chocolate pudding."**_

 _ **Didi: "It's 4:00 in the morning, why on earth are you making chocolate pudding?"**_

 _ **Stu: "Because I've lost control of my life."**_

Another Flashback Memory: The Rugrats Movie

 _ **Stu: (about Dil's constant crying and wailing) "Oh, Didi, what are we gonna do? he hasn't stopped crying since we brought him home."**_

End flashback memories.

16 Year Old Dil: "Those were wonderful memories of our good times together as always."

33 Year Old Tommy: "He'll never be forgotten and live up in our memories."

End of fan fic story.


End file.
